happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
GOTU (Ch 15: Even Odds)
Chapter 15:Even Odds As they continued to fight the pure ones,Analysis started to hear a loud rumbling sound along with walking,he flew higher then the canyon walls and found something that they all weren't expecting. He quickly flew down to the penguins,just as Mumble(3) punched the last Pure One."Umm guys,We are not out of the woods yet...We need to go now!We're about to be blasted to nothing!"Before all of them could run,Seeker jumped down from a cave that was above."Jack,Carl,Scott and Dr Beatle pointed their weapons at Seeker."Drop it now!" "Looks like we got a stand off here." Everyone looked around as Soldiers surrounded them pointing their own weapons at them."I never see so many humans in one place."Jess hollered out in a quiet and scared voice. Everyone kept looking at the humans,"I give you one chance and one chance only...Surrender." The started to control the circle around the heroes,They had their flippers up. Seeker approached close to Analysis,"Well...well...well!So your the owl who killed my friends,friends that I known." "You tried to smuggle birds." "Trying to live off whatever I can...Calling on other universe for help...didn't work out for you hmm,I can't wait to the things I am going to do with you all." Without noticing,Seeker made a mistake by not checking for his device which was hidden behind Pixy and the rest of the heroes,for they were in a circle. Pixy pressed the button on a device which stopped jamming the radios."The radios are back on,call for help." "How are suppose to get out of this mess without alerting Seeker?"Bo(2) asked."We just need to depend on ourselves." Jack quietly spoke on his radio"Red 1,We are surrounded...We need you to distract them so we can escape." "Roger that lads!Keep your heads down."A growling noise grew as two Seafire came in low and started firing their guns,The soldiers including Seeker were distracted. "Now!"Everyone sprung into action,punching a few soldiers and grabbed shock weapons. Jordan,Pixy,Mumble(3),Christina and Glenda activated them which caused the soldiers around Seeker to be paralyzed for a few seconds. The heroes waddling and flying as fast as they could,into a nearby forest. Seeker started in disappointment as the Six leading Pure Ones chased after the heroes along with Lyzes' brothers. After everyone got as far into the forest as possible,they rested for as while."Alright guys,Can we please rest to explain a why you are here with the Guardians of Ga'hoole." "It's okay Erik(2),We'll tell you."And so the penguins plus the owls told the other universes what happened since they last saw one another,explaining from start to finish. "So you see,We're all related...same kind of grandparents and the same type of problems." The Four Mumbles nodded in agreement before all the penguins stared at the owls."Soren,Lyze...Check if your brothers followed us...We could face trouble again."Sure enough Soren and Lyze found their brothers through the dense terrain,coming straight for them."Guys...they're back." "Darn them!"The owls surrounded and attacked from all directions. Twilight started to sing his war cry,much to everyones surprise. (Twilight)We're going to bash them birds, Them rat-feathered birds. Them bad-butt owls ain't never heard 'Bout Gylfie, Soren, Dig, and Twilight. Just let them get to feel my bite. Their li'l ole gizzards gonna turn to pus And our feathers hardly mussed. Oh, me. Oh, my. They gonna cry. One look at Twilight, They know they're gonna die. I see fear in their eyes, And that ain't all. They know that Twilight's got the gall. Gizzard with gall that makes him great, And every bad owl gonna turn to bait. Twilight's War cry made some of the Pure Ones lose their constriction,they pressed their attack to the point where the heroes were being overwhelmed due to the battle now shifting back to the opening where Seeker was waiting. His army held their weapons up at the Heroes. "Red Squad!Keep them off our backs!"Barracudas and Avenger bombers dived from the clouds towards Seeker's Army,facing exploding puffs of smoke as they dropped their explosives. Two of the planes erupted into flames and turned sharply to the right."Sorry Guys...We going in." "Darn!"Jack watched as the two planes disappeared over the treetops. The explosives did heavy damage to Seeker and his army but they still kept coming."Keep Fighting Lads...Don't give up!" Just as hope seemed lost,a flash of light flashed behind them. Followed by Scorpion and Samson Gunships flying over and driving most of seeker's forces away from the Heroes."Thank You!Great Guin!"Jordan and Davis cheered out as one of the Samson touched down in front of them,Elle and Jordan's fathers jumped out."You guys need help getting out of here?" "Dad!" "I guess you do,especially for you...Gramps."Mumble(1) and Erik(1) stared at the future Mumble."Cmon lets get out of here."As the Two other universes got onto the Samsons,the first universe headed back to Jack's helicopter."Get on Elle...I'll give you enough time."Jordan said punching a Barn owl away."What about you?" "Don't worry...I'll get on after Grandma and Grandpa are onboard."Erik and Bo were wadding as fast as they could to the helicopter."Guys!Look out!"A Scorpion gunship span out of control with one of it's engines on fire and crashed into apart of the canyon walls above them. Jack had no choice but to take off to above the falling rocks. "Guys!Run towards the Cliff!"Erik,Bo,Elle and Jordan followed the helicopter,dodging attacking owls as Carl lowered a cable down to them. Suddenly the sky began to grow dark and windy."Guys,We need to go...if we don't beat this storm,we're never getting out of here."Analysis,Connor,Jenny and the rest of the Guardians tried to cover the four penguins as they continued to waddle for their lives. "Come on!"Carl yelled from the door of the helicopter,Jack hovered as long as he could. Jordan,Elle,Erik and Bo hook themselves to the cable,Carl pulling them up just as the cliff ended below them."Whoa!"The four emperor penguins smiled looking up at Carl."I thought it was it for us!" "Guess you thought wrong."The human yelled from the doorstep. The four penguins laughed,just only for a few seconds as the four penguins suddenly dropped an few inches down,Everyone saw what was happening. Carl saw the cable beginning to break."The cable breaking apart!I need to get them up here before it breaks!"Carl tried to bring the cable up faster but the weight of the four slowing it down. "Erik!"Mumble looked down to the four dangling in the air,"Elle!"John yelled also from the door. Jordan looked down as the waved below them then at Erik. They both nodded and just sighed,reaching for the hook and their belts."Jordan!Erik!What are you doing!?No don't do it!" "It is not going to hold all of us." "Yes It will!"Jordan and Erik just shook their heads,before letting go of the hook. Both of them,fell by just a few feet,however Bo and Elle were holding them by their flippers,"Jordan and Erik fell!They fell!"The four flippers slipped by a inch slowly."Take care of Evan for me..." "You look after our kids too Elle." "No your not doing this!" "It's alright Elle." "We'll be okay."Analysis,Connor,Jenny,Drive and Alissa tried to help but that meant driving their talons into the two penguins. All of owls could watch hopelessly as the four flippers slipped further and further. Almost everyone including the other two universes grew eye-wided as the four flippers slipped from one another,Erik and Jordan fell into the rushing water below. "Erik!Jordan!"Jack just turned away closing his eyes as Bo and Elle screamed,Carl was now able to bring the cable up faster."Jordan and Erik fell!Both of them fell!" "Put us down!Put us down!" "I can't!"As the two were pulled inside the door as the cable snapped."You got to rescue them!" "No way!Look!"Carl shown the cable to the two penguins."If I try to!Neither I or both of them are not coming back!" All the owls circled where Erik and Jordan hit the water."From the radio onboard,Analysis weakly said to the tag on his talon to Jack,"They didn't come up...I am sorry guys..."Bo and Elle stumbled back,beginning to cry."They were 80 feet up Jack,there is no way they could have survived that fall."Everyone including Jess and Flora,tried to comfort the two females who continued to sob."Bo...Elle...They did the right thing...they did it for you." "I would have done the same."Erik(2) said from the radio making Bo(1) and Elle removed their flippers over their eyes. Both of them give sighs,both of them still had tears in their eyes. (Bo)There are days I've taken more than I can give And there are choices that I made That I wouldn't make again I've had my share of laughter Of tears and troubled times This is has been the story of my life (Elle)I have won and I have lost I got it right sometimes But sometimes I did not Life's been a journey I've seen joy, I've seen regret Oh and You have been my Guin Through all of it (Bo)You were there when it all came down on me When I was blinded by my fear And I struggled to believe But in those unclear moments You were the one keeping me strong This is how my story's always gone (Elle)I have won and I have lost I got it right sometimes But sometimes I did not Life's been a journey I've seen joy, I've seen regret Oh and You have been my Guin Through all of it Through all of it (Bo&Elle)And this is who You are More constant than the stars up in the sky All these years of our lives, I I look back and I see You Right now I still do And I'm always going to I have won and I have lost I got it right sometimes But sometimes I did not Life's been a journey I've seen joy I've seen regret Oh and You have been my Guin Through all of it Oh and You have been my Guin Through all of it Oh and You have been my Guin Through all of it. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers